During left ventriculomyotomy and myectomy for IHSS, precision in making a trough has been enhanced by an intracardiac echo probe which allows exact measurements of septal thickness. Its routine use in patients with IHSS, but with a relatively thin septum, may lessen the risk of iatrogenic VSD. This study analyzes the depth of the myectomy as a contribution to the beneficial effects of the operation.